


Gift

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: harry100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gifts are difficult to buy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

**Title:** Gift  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter-- Ron/Hermione  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Prompt:** Present  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Summary:** Buying gifts is difficult.   
**Warnings:** None  
 **Notes:** Written for Present at harry100

AND [ 28\. Night](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/7398.html) on lover100 Weasley Men Table

Gift

A present. What did you get the two most important people in your world when they got married? They didn't need household appliances. They lived with Harry at Grimmauld Place.

He wouldn't buy anything sexy. He heard enough through the walls; he had to cover his ears. _Silencio_ didn't even seem to slow them down.

He gave them the one thing that meant the world to him; his invisibility cloak. Mostly so when Ron went starkers to the kitchen for a bite after a night of really loud sex, Harry might not have to be so traumatised by seeing that.


End file.
